No Longer a Stray
by xhappily-randomx
Summary: Ikuto pays Amu a visit on April Fools day and plays a not-so-nice trick. Will this finally get Amu to realize how much she truly likes him? AMUTO! Now a two-shot!
1. Housecat

**Well, here's my second Amuto One-shot! Lol! ^-^ I hope this one is okay. ********  
Enjoy, I guess! :D**

Amu rolled over in her bed and placed her feet onto the floor. She yawned and looked over her clock. For once, she wasn't late. "Good morning Suu, Miki, Ran, Dia," she greeted them, even though they were still inside their eggs (Dia wasn't going to out of her egg anytime soon, though).

Amu walked over towards her bathroom. She gasped at awful sight of her hair. It was _everywhere_. She dragged various combs and brushes through it over and over again, but it just wouldn't cooperate. "Miki... help," Amu called out weakly.

"Hmm? Amu, did you say my name?" Miki asked as she floated into the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she took in Amu's appearance. "What happened to your hair!?"

"Miki, I need help. Can you fix it?" Amu bit her lip nervously. She couldn't go to school looking like this. Amu looked like she had washed her hair, and then tried to dry it with a cat. Yes, a cat.

"I think I'm going to need help. Suu, Ran, come here," Miki commanded. She scribbled rapidly in her little sketchbook as Suu and Ran entered the room. "Amu's hair is a complete disaster-"

"Hey," Amu protested with a pout.

"-and we need to help fix it, because I don't think they'll let her enter school looking like that. This is what I was thinking," Miki told them as she showed them her little sketch.

"Of course we'll help desu," Suu smiled sweetly at everyone.

"Okay! Let's GO!" Ran cheered as she plugged in the straightening iron. Ran took the straightening iron through her hair, while Miki and Suu sprayed a light hold hairspray over it. As Ran and Miki finished, Suu left to fetch some hairclips. She came back with two silver x-clips adorned with sparkling clear jewels. Suu placed a hairclip on one side of her head, while Ran placed one on the other. They formed two small pigtails, which Miki curled into spirals. They finished off by spraying a strong hold hairspray to keep it exactly in place.

"Thank you so much, girls!" Amu trilled cheerfully. Her hair possible looked better than it ever had before.

"It was no problem, Amu," Mike responded.

"Yeah! We'd do anything for you!" Ran beamed.

"We're here to help desu," Suu finished for them.

Amu changed into her patented school uniform, as the girls had went downstairs to make breakfast. She was glad that she was able to at least accessorize her school uniform. It made it so much more bearable.

Amu whirled around as she heard a knock on her balcony window."I-Ikuto!?" Amu said alone, though he couldn't hear it through the glass door. It was always him on her balcony (he _was_ the only one who could possibly get up there), but she always seemed surprised to see him there.

Ikuto knocked on the door again, and Amu let him inside. "Hello, _Amu_," Ikuto greeted her with his signature smirk.

"What do you want?" Amu huffed, using her 'cool-and-spicy' personality.

And, as usual, it had no affect on Ikuto. "What, I'm not allowed to visit anymore?" he asked.

"No one said you could visit in the first place," Amu stuck out her tongue at him. "Could you hurry up and tell me why you're here? I'm going to be late for school."

"You know, you shouldn't stick your tongue out like that around me. It's rather tempting," he purred, and licked his lips suggestively. A cherry red blush appeared on Amu's cheeks, and it made Ikuto look rather triumphant.

Amu frowned. "Pervert," she told him.

"My real reason for coming today," Ikuto frowned, "was to tell you something." He looked rather serious now, and a bit sad.

"...what is it?" Amu asked tentatively. Usually Ikuto would take this chance to tease her, to ask her if she worried about him or something. But he didn't anything of sort, which was kind of unnerving.

"I wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving, Amu," Ikuto told her.

She felt oddly empty, kind of raw. "But..." Amu trailed. _You can't leave_, Amu added in her mind. _You're always here, you can't leave._ She wasn't exactly sure why, but Amu didn't exactly like the idea of him leaving.

"Goodbye, Amu," Ikuto leaned forwards and kissed her cheek lightly. Amu stood there, frozen in place, and watched as he jumped off her balcony and disappeared. "Wait..." she called out softly. _...Don't leave me..._

Amu walked dumbly downstairs towards the kitchen and sat there watching as Suu whipped up some pancakes.

"Amu, are you okay?" Miki asked her. "You look a little dazed."

"You're not sick, are you desu?" Suu wondered. Her cute little face was turned sad with a worried little frown.

"Amu-chan...?" Ran floated over towards the others. They all looked really concerned.

"I'm not feeling very well anymore," Amu confided. She really didn't want to go to school anymore, or even to leave the house for that matter. After being awake for only an half an hour, she felt completely drained.

"Amu, did you say you felt sick?" Amu's mother came into the room. She frowned, "Amu, if you feel sick you should stay home. Go back up to bed and have a rest. I'll bring some food up to you later."

"Yes, mama," Amu sighed and trudged back up the stairs to her bedroom. She didn't bother changing back into pyjamas, but just plopped herself back onto her bed. "You girls should go and play with the other charas at school. You can tell the other guardian's I'm sick as well."

"Okay, Amu..." her charas agreed and left her to herself.

Amu couldn't understand why she was feeling so bad. The hollow feeling in her stomach was growing with every passing second. This couldn't be because of Ikuto... could it? She had felt perfectly fine until he had said he was leaving.

Did she like him? But, he was the enemy! The foe! Her rival! It wouldn't make sense to like him. A nagging voice in the back of her head insisted that love never did make much sense.

But, but, he was _Ikuto_! Weird, perverted Ikuto! The enemy Ikuto! The one who bit her ear and teased her relentlessly! The one who was always there for her and protected her. The one who would visit her in the middle of the night just because he felt like seeing her.

Amu curled up on the bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. Even if she did like him, there was no way he would like her back. He was an alley cat, a loner. She couldn't have him, and never would.

Ikuto did treat her nicely though, and she didn't have to put up an act around him. No matter how mad she got at him, or how much he teased her, she was always happy when he came around.

Amu wished she knew more about him. He was such a mystery. She knew barely anything about his life, and absolutely nothing about his past. And now she never would. He was gone. Gone forever.

The tears poured hot and wet down her face. It was really unbelievable. She was crying for something she never had, something she never would have. Why was she so sad? She choked back sobs because it didn't seem very reasonable to cry.

The sky grew darker, and Miki, Suu, and Ran returned home. She pretended to be asleep; so that she wouldn't have to talk (she did the same thing when her mother had come in with food before). They went back into their eggs when they saw that Amu was sleeping.

Amu was still awake when she looked at the clock and it read _11:40_. Only ten more minutes until the next day. She hoped she'd feel better than, but it was an empty hope. She knew it wouldn't make any difference whatsoever.

Stray tears still snaked their way slowly down her face. Amu heard a knocking sound on her door as she sniffled quietly. _Ikuto...?_ What was he doing here? He was supposed to have left, right? Did she really want to see him anyways? He was leaving, and in the process leaving _her_.

Amu wanted to stay in bed, pretend to be asleep, to ignore him. She got out of bed, wiped angrily at her tears, and went to open the door. Why couldn't Amu ever ignore him? He just seemed to draw her like a moth to a flame.

She opened the door, and there stood Ikuto, smirk and all. "What do you want?" Amu demanded rather sharply as she wiped more tears away from her eyes and sniffled.

"Amu, are you... crying?" Ikuto asked worriedly. He took a step towards her, and she took one back.

"No! I'm not," Amu yelled.

"Generally when there are tears running down someone's face that means they're crying," Ikuto informed her.

Amu turned away from him. "If you're just going to make fun of me, you can go away," she said.

"Amu, I'd never make fun of you," Ikuto sighed. "Tell me what's wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't respond. "_Amu_, tell me," he commanded. Amu stayed silent, so Ikuto went up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He pulled her tight against his chest and stroked her hair comfortingly.

He was so warm, and she felt so safe like this. She did the unthinkable and relaxed. Amu leaned her head forwards until her cheek was resting against his chest.

"W-well..." Amu started. She wasn't planning on telling him (actually she wasn't planning on seeing him ever again), but the words just started flowing out of her mouth. "You said you were l-leaving! And then I realized I'd never s-see you again! And you're always here, and I'd miss you if you n-never visited me again. I don't even know very much about you, and since you're leaving I never will! But, I want to know everything about you, and I want to spend t-time with you. I don't w-want you to leave!" Amu wailed and buried her face in her chest.

Ikuto furrowed his brow and – to Amu's disappointment – pushed her back a bit so that she was looking up at him. "Amu, it's April Fool's day," He told her.

"W-what?" She sniffled and rubbed away the new tears that had coming pouring down her face.

"Today was April Fool's day, the day of playing tricks. It was a joke..." Ikuto laughed nervously.

"Th-that wasn't f-funny at-t all!" Amu screamed and pounded a fist on his chest. "Let go of me!"

"Ouch! Amu!" Ikuto complained as her fists hit him. "I'm sorry Amu, I didn't think you'd get upset. I thought there was around a one percent chance that you could be a tiny bit sad, but I never thought you'd cry..."

"So you're not leaving then?" Amu asked.

"No, I'm not. I'd never really leave you Amu," whispered Ikuto.

"Good, because you're no longer a stray alley cat, Ikuto. You're a housecat now, and you belong to me," Amu mumbled and crossed her arms over her body to illustrate her point. Her blush was thick and red on her face, and Ikuto loved it.

"Amu," he breathed. It sounded so full emotion. Emotion that had been stored up and trapped for a long time, and was finally being allowed to come out. Ikuto pulled Amu closer towards himself, and placed his mouth on top of hers. Amu put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I love you, _Amu-koi_," Ikuto purred into her ear.

"I love you too, Ikuto," Amu sighed happily as they held each other closely.

Ikuto frowned, "-koi. If you're saying I belong to you, you should call me Ikuto-_koi_."

Amu gave him a dry look. "Fine, Ikuto-koi," agreed Amu.

He kissed her again before saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, Amu-koi." Ikuto moved towards the balcony, but Amu stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"I told you that you were a housecat now, and housecats sleep in the house," Amu said as she pulled her balcony door closed. She walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. "And, good cats usually like to cuddle in the bed at night..." Amu implied shyly. She had to look down at her hands from nervousness as she said it.

Ikuto smiled a genuine smile at her when she looked up. "Well, I'd hate to be seen as a bad cat." He walked over to the bed and got in beside her. Amu snuggled up to him as he wrapped both his hands around her possessively. They fell asleep in each other's arms as the numbers on the clock turned to midnight, and April 1st officially ended.

**The end of my second Amuto One-shot. Lol! Ya, I guess that's pretty obvious, huh? XD  
(ps: -koi is used to like show that you're boyfriend/girlfriend {or something close to that... ^^;})**

**Please review! Thanks! ******

**3 Happily-random!**


	2. Perfection is Overrated

**Well, I decided to continue this one-shot and make it into a two-shot! ^-^ ...Yay?**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

Ikuto had been sleeping in Amu's bed with her for the past week. He'd been pretty much living with her. Sometimes she'd come home from school and he'd be there already, just waiting for her. Other times he would come and slip in through her balcony without her knowing, then startle her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. He really was like Amu's own personal housecat.

She'd still blush around him, still get mad at him for his perverted actions, but she loved him. And, even better, he loved her as well. Amu felt that her life couldn't get more perfect than it already was.

Of course, they kept their relationship a secret. Amu couldn't tell her friends. What would they think? They obviously wouldn't like it, especially not Tadase. Amu didn't have a crush on him anymore, but he was still her friend, and she didn't want to upset him. Her friends might even try to keep Ikuto and her apart. She could never choose between Ikuto and her friends if that's what they would make her do.

Miki, Suu, Ran, and Yoru were the only ones (besides themselves) that new about their secret relationship. Yoru seemed quite enthusiastic about it, but that may have been because he got to see Miki every day now. Amu's charas never mentioned anything about his visits. They didn't seem upset of put-off about it though. Amu hoped that they were supportive of her and Ikuto's relationship.

-------------

Amu was at school at the moment. It was the end of math class, which meant it was time for lunch! Amu got up out of her seat and packed her belonging back into her shoulder bag.

"Amu, I'll meet you in the Royal Garden," Rima told her as she approached Amu's desk.

"Okay Rima, see you in a second," Amu responded. Rima gave her a small, calm smiled before leaving the classroom.

After Amu packed up her belongings she went to her locker to get her lunch and put away her bag.

"Amu, can we talk?" Miki asked hesitantly.

"Of course Miki! What do you want to talk about?" Amu asked cheerfully. She was in such a good mood today. Actually, she'd been in an incredibly good mood ever since her confession to Ikuto.

"Well, _all of us_ wanted to talk to you," Miki corrected herself as she dragged the two other charas out from hiding in Amu's bag. "We wanted to talk about... about Ikuto."

Amu frowned. What could they possibly have to say about him? "What about Ikuto?" Amu wondered.

None of the charas answered for a while until Miki pushed Ran out in front. "U-um... Amu, do you really love Ikuto?" Ran questioned.

"Of course I do! Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Amu retorted. She was scowling now. Why would they ask a question like that?

"What about Tadase, desu?" Suu wondered. "Weren't you just in love with him?" Her green eyes shone with innocence.

"I had a _crush_ on him. I wasn't in love with him. We're just good friends now," Amu disagreed.

"Amu, even if you're in love with Ikuto, are you sure that _he's_ in love with _you_?" Ran asked. She looked up sheepishly at Amu.

"Yes! He told me he was. Why do you all keep asking me these questions?" Amu fumed.

"Someone can tell you something that's not true Amu. It's called lying," Miki informed her.

"I know that!" Amu yelled. Everyone still left in the hallway turned to look at her. She glared back at them until they turned around again. "I know that, but Ikuto wouldn't do that to me."

"Ikuto still works for Easter. He could just be using you for something. Maybe he still wants the dumpty lock?" Miki suggested.

"He's not using me, Miki. If he wanted the dumpty lock, he could've taken it already. He's had over a dozen chances. And I don't think Ikuto even wants to work for Easter," Amu said sadly. Why were they doing this to her? It made things so much harder. They were part of her heart, so why did they doubt her? "I thought if any of you were going to understand it would be _you_ Miki. I mean, you like Yoru don't you? He's part of Ikuto, and he works for Easter just as much as Ikuto does." Miki looked away from her guiltily.

"What if he's just teasing you desu? We don't want you to be hurt, Amu-chan," Suu murmered.

"He's not teasing me! He really loves me! I know he does," Amu declared, as she wiped in frustration at the tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

"How do you know?" Ran wondered.

"I-I just do! I'm going to lunch," she said as she slammed her locker door closed. "You three might as well go home. I don't want to talk anymore." Amu walked away before they could answer, but they didn't follow her so she assumed they'd gone home.

How did she know...? That was a good question. How did you know if someone was in love with you? Sure, they can say it all they want, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's true, does it?

But Ikuto wouldn't do that to her! He wouldn't hurt her that way... he just wouldn't. _Ikuto really does love me_, she told herself. _He does._

She walked towards the Royal Garden, her head buzzing with thoughts. Amu took a deep breath before entering. She was good at hiding her emotions; she could get through this day without looking sad. "Hello everyone!" Amu called to her friends as she sat down at their table.

"Hi Amu," Rima responded with a wave.

"Amu-chi! I missed you during class!" Yaya yelled. She leaned across the table and hugged Amu around the neck.

"Yaya!" Amu protested.

"You're getting skirt in my food, Yaya," Rima noted.

"Oh, sorry, Rima-tan!" Yaya apologized and went back to her own side of the table.

"Hello Hinamori-san," Tadase greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Amu," Nagehiko smiled up at her.

Amu smiled at them in return, and sat down between Rima and Nagehiko. Rima still had a grudge on Nagehiko for reasons unknown to Amu.

"Would you like some tea Amu?" Nagehiko asked. "I just made some fresh Bella Coola Tea."

"Sure, I'd love some!" Amu agreed. "Thank you!" Nagehiko came back quickly with a cup of steaming hot tea, and a little plate of biscuits.

"Does anyone else want tea?" Everyone said yes and thanked him except Rima, who sat there in an irritated silence. "Would you like some tea Rima?" Nagehiko asked.

"I only accept tea from my friends, thank you," Rima huffed and looked away.

"U-um, okay," Nagehiko replied uncertainly as he left to get everyone else's tea.

"Rima... that was kind of mean," Amu told her.

"Well, life is cruel. It's a sad fact, but it's true," Rima responded. She took a sandwich out of her lunchbox and started taking dainty bites from it.

"Do you have cake Nagehiko? Yaya wants cake!" Yaya said. She jumped up from her chair and hurried over towards Nagehiko.

"Sorry, I didn't bake a cake for today," he apologized. Yaya pouted. "I'll make some for tomorrow though," Nagehiko offered.

"Yay! Cake! Cake!" Yaya sang as she skipped back to her chair.

"How are you Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked Amu.

"I'm fine, thanks," Amu answered. It took a lot of energy to say that. "How are you?"

"I'm doing very well," said Tadase.

Nagehiko came back with everyone's beverages and biscuits, and the guardians ate their lunches and chatted happily with each other for the rest of the period.

A couple minutes before the class bell rang they separated ways to return to their classrooms. Amu walked back to her class with Rima.

"U-um... Rima... how do know... if s-someone's in l-love with you?" Amu stuttered.

"I don't know Amu. I've never been in love, or in a relationship, so I really can't say. I'm sorry," Rima admitted.

"That's okay! Really!" Amu said, waving her hands around in front of her.

"Amu, who do you think is in love with you?" Rima asked innocently, with a hint of a scheming undertone.

"N-no one! I was just wondering," Amu lied. She blushed a little from the lie, but Rima mistook it as thinking about a boy.

"You're blushing. That means you must be thinking about someone you like. Who is it? Is it Tadase-kun?" Rima wondered.

"No! No! We're just friends! Honestly!" Amu added when Rima gave her a sceptical look.

"It's not Nagehiko is it?" Rima sniffled. "I don't what I'd do if you left me for him," she blubbered. Her eyes teared up, and she dabbed at them with a handkerchief.

"_No!_ Rima, it's no one!" Amu exclaimed. She couldn't tell Rima. She knew Rima was her best friend, and that she should trust her, but after what happened with her charas there for absolutely no way she would ever tell _anyone_.

"Do they not go to this school? I bet he's a bit older, isn't he?" Rima smirked triumphantly.

"Rima, he's not older than me, because there _isn_'_t_ a he!" Amu yelled.

"Fine... whatever you say Amu," Rima sighed. She didn't look very convinced.

Amu sat down at her desk and tried to focus on school work for the rest of the day. It didn't work, though. Nothing really stuck in her memory. It all ended up being a blur. The only question she pondered was "how do you know if someone is in love with you?" It was repeating constantly through her mind.

The end of the day bell rang, and Amu jumped slightly in surprise. She quickly gathered her things and headed straight home. She just wanted to go home.

"I'm home!" Amu called as she entered her house.

"Welcome home Amu-chan!" Her mother called back. "I'm in the kitchen, will you join me?"

"Sure mama!" Amu answered, but all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed. She walked towards the kitchen. Her mom, Midori, was cooking dinner at the moment. "Where's papa?"

"He's out taking some photographs with Ami-chan at the park," Midori replied. "Would you help me cook dinner?"

"Sure," Amu agreed. "What should I do?"

"You can cook the side of fried rice. You'll need to cut up onions and carrots first," she directed Amu. "After that fry the eggs, then when the egg is almost completely cooked add the rice, onions, carrots, and peas." Amu began chopping the carrots first. "Amu-chan, are you okay? You look a little down."

The question rang through her head again. She could ask her mother, right? Her mother was always supportive and tried her best to help. "Mama, do you know how to tell is someone is... in love with you?"

"Amu, do you like a boy? Or maybe a boy likes you, hm?" Midori teased.

"N-no! Of course n-not! I just... I was just wondering," Amu lied again. She finished chopping the carrots and moved on to the onions.

"You _are_ of that age Amu-chan. It would be understandable to have a boy you like," her mother remarked. "But... that's an interesting question Amu-chan. If someone loved you, they'd want to give you everything you've ever wanted; they'd do everything for you, without even being asked; they'd hold you when you're sad and try to protect you from anything that could hurt you. Those are just some things, but I hope they help."

"Thanks mama!" Amu gushed happily. At least her mother would always be there to help her.

Amu's father and sister can home as she was finishing cooking the rice. Amu and her mother finished cooking dinner, and they all ate together at the dining room table. Midori never mention the topic Amu had brought up earlier. She was extremely happy to have such a trustworthy mother.

Amu cleaned the dish voluntarily after dinner. She was feeling a bit better after talking to her mom. "Mama, is there any ice cream?" she asked afterwards.

"I don't think so Amu-chan, but you can check the freezer," Midori called out.

Amu looked into the freezer, but there was no ice cream. "I'm going up to my room," Amu said as she climbed the steps to the second floor of her house. "I really wish there was ice cream," she thought aloud as she went along.

Amu walked into her room, expecting Ikuto to be there waiting for her. To her disappointment, he wasn't there yet. Her balcony door was wide open though. She walked over to it and looked outside. It was getting dark now, and the clouds were leaking water in a torrential downpour. Amu shut her balcony door, she really had to stop leaving that thing open.

"Amu-chan..." Her charas floated nervously over towards her. "We're sorry Amu-chan!" Ran cried and flew quickly over towards her. She hugged Amu's finger tightly. The other charas followed in suit and hugged Amu's other fingers.

"We were just worried about you Amu-chan. We didn't mean to make you mad desu," Suu apologized.

"We only wanted to make sure Ikuto was treating you right. We're really sorry Amu," Miki informed her.

"I know, I'm sorry for getting upset," Amu apologized as well.

"Ikuto makes you really happy, right?" Ran asked.

"Yes, he really does," she admitted.

"Then we're all happy for you Amu-chan!" Suu conveyed.

"Thank you guys!" Amu whispered as she pulled them into a hug.

She turned around when she heard someone knock on her balcony door. Ikuto was standing outside in the rain, getting absolutely drenched. "Wait here for a second," she commanded after letting him inside. Amu scampered away to get a towel for him to dry off with.

"Ikuto, why were you outside in the rain?" she asked him after coming back.

"Here," he handed her a plastic bag. She traded it for him with the towel. He used it to dry his face and then his hair.

Amu opened the bag to see a carton of chocolate ice cream. "Ice cream...?" she wondered out loud. "Why did you get ice cream?"

"I heard you say you wanted some, so I went and bought it," Ikuto revealed.

"Thank you!" Amu said, and threw her arms around him in a hug. "You're really wet," she mumbled into his chest.

Ikuto laughed and pulled her tighter into the hug. "Do you want to eat it now?" he suggested after Amu pulled back. "I bought spoons too."

"Yes please!" Amu grinned. She took the ice cream out of the bag, tore off the lid, and took the plastic wrapping off of the spoons. Amu sat down on her bed and started eating. Ikuto took a place beside her and grabbed the other plastic spoon. They began eating side by side, and Ikuto began to dry off.

"This is really tasty!" Amu exclaimed. She took up a big spoonful of the cold, sweet dessert and moved it towards her mouth. Before she could eat it, Ikuto moved in front of the spoon and ate the ice cream off of it.

"Thanks," Ikuto smirked at her.

"Hey! That was _my_ bite of ice cream!" Amu protested. She took the carton of ice cream away from him before he could eat another bite, and placed it on top of her dresser.

"Do you want it back?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes," she demanded. "I want it back."

Ikuto leaned forwards and kissed her. It took Amu a moment to realize what was happening before she began to move her mouth with his. The moment she kissed back, Ikuto turned the kiss more passionate. He pulled her into his lap and twined his fingers into her hair. Amu placed her arms around his neck.

Amu jumped up and out of his lap in surprise at her phone's ring tone. She moved towards her phone, but Ikuto beat her there and placed his hand over the phone. "Do you have to answer it?" he frowned.

"It could be important. And it'll only take a second," Amu added as she gave him a small apologetic kiss. She picked up the phone and answered it. Ikuto laid back on the bed to relax.

"Hello Hinamori-san!"

"Tadase-kun?" Amu questioned. Ikuto scowled at the mention of his name.

"Yes!" He answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight."

"U-um... I can't," Amu told him.

"Oh, how come?" Tadase asked her.

"I..." What was she going to tell him? She could lie, or... "I can't go out b-because... I'm with Ikuto," Amu rushed out, and then hung up before she could hear his response. Oh well, perfection in life was overrated anyways. Amu put her phone back on the table and turned towards Ikuto.

"Amu... you didn't have to say that. I would've kept everything a secret," Ikuto conceded.

"Why would you bother to do that?" Amu asked.

"Because you wanted it that way. It was easier for you, right? I'd do anything for you Amu-koi," Ikuto whispered.

"I'd do anything for you too, Ikuto-koi," she murmured. She added the –koi just for him. "Truthfully, I wanted to tell everyone. I wanted to say that I love you in front of everyone, to go out everywhere with you, even to talk about you with my friends. I was afraid though. Afraid of what everyone would think or say or do if they found out. But, I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Amu laughed a little. "Looks like I'm going to have a hard Monday, huh?" Her eyes started to water and soon she was crying. "Will you tell me everything will be okay?"

Ikuto pulled her towards him and held her tightly. "It's okay Amu. Everything's going to work out okay," he whispered reassurances to her, and lovingly stroked her hair. "I love you, Amu-koi," said Ikuto. Amu buried her face in his chest and tried to squeeze herself even closer to him.

After a while Ikuto led her towards the bed. Amu crawled under the blankets and snuggled closer towards Ikuto as he did the same. "Everything's okay," Ikuto assured her. He really made her believe it too.

Amu closed her eyes and began to fall into the dream-like state before sleep. Ikuto affectionately kissed her forehead and told her he loved her once more before she fell asleep in his arms.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Well, that's the end! It's longer than the first part. Lol! :P It's kinda sad too... I never really intended for it to be sad, but it just turned out this way. ^^;**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^-^**

**3 Happily-random!**


End file.
